SkyBlock Eclipse
by TaichiWind
Summary: Name: Steve. Occupation: Former king, present everything else. Task: To survive. Location: Who the heck knows? Find out how he struggles to survive on the small piece of land known as the SkyBlock, with mysterious clues around to poke him in the correct directions. Can this ex-ruler handle life on his new land to command and conquer with? Will he make it through or die trying?
1. Prologue

I had everything.

I was king in my one-man city. It wasn't really much of a city, more like some sort of a... hub. And I wasn't much of a king either. I was just the sole-inhabitant-supervisor. Though I liked acting as a king. I had a hunting squad of tamed wolves. We would go out in the night, slay mobs, chase, have fun, chill in my hot tub in the morning. I had a mine, too. I was the only miner there, though. But oh boy did I know how to mine. Using energy from the mobs I'd slain, I created the best pickaxe in the world. I dubbed it "_The_ _Minstrument_" and I wouldn't dream of leaving for the mines without it. Aside from my dogs, cats, protection golems and my snowman Jeffry, the Minstrument was my only friend, and even with them, it was my closest friend. No ideas though. I had a farm, too. A grand cascading greenhouse full of crops ready for harvest. Wheat, potatoes, carrots, pumpkins, melons... That's just the beginning. I had a base in the Nether, too. There, I worked on things Notch should not have seen me doing. And he didn't see me doing them.

Though I did miss the old days of back when all I had was a wooden shack, and oh boy did I look back at them so often, I moved on. Every single day. I got used to the big life. And although I didn't get comfortable, I knew that I couldn't be beat. I'd built an empire, and it crumbling to dust overnight wasn't something that was going to happen.

Funny how that's exactly what happened.

* * *

One night, I returned from the hunting plains early. I fed the dogs and left them to roam around the area while I did some housework. I put some stuff into my furnaces, reorganized my chests and put new loot into them, then I checked the crops in the greenhouse through my window; none were grown yet. I decided that I'd go to bed - a thing I usually did either early in the night or not at all - halfway through the night. I told the dogs to stay and jumped into my bed, turned to the side and slowly closed my eyes as I fell asleep.

I woke up to a horrendously bright sun. That alone made me jump up and wake instantly; though I had considered it in the past, I didn't have a skylight in my bedroom, so what was the sun doing just shining on me like that? The instant I woke up, I knew something - no - EVERYTHING was wrong. The wind - another thing that wasn't in my bedroom - blew calmly, rustling the leaves of a single tree - missing in my bedroom yet again - on the island that now encumbered me. Yes, island. Only a few blocks, 27 for the surface to be exact, and only three layers of that. I could see another island far away; while mine was mainly dirt and grass was growing on it, the other one was entirely sand and I could't make out its size, but I did see a cactus on it. You might be wondering why didn't I just decide to swim there. Well, let me put it like this. Do you know how hard it is to swim in complete nothingness? That's right. These sole two islands weren't islands in the ocean, they were in the ocean of emptiness, just floating around aimlessly.

It was then that I looked behind me to see a chest. It had a piece of paper stuck to the seal. I tore it off and read it.

"_Welcome to my trial, friend._" it said. "_Though it may be harsh at times, I'm sure you'll pull through. Here's a tip_"

Under it, this was drawn:

XW00LX  
XX0XXX  
XXXXXX

I knew what that was. It was a cobblestone generator. I made one back in the day; it was near my old shack that I'd stopped using after moving all of my things to the castle I built and used ever since.

I looked inside the chest. There was a block of ice in it, a bucket of lava, and another piece of paper. I took the blocks and read what the paper said.

"_Don't lose this bucket or this lava, they're one-off. Have fun._"

I was screwed. Completely, utterly, entirely screwed. The tree beckoned - I knew I'd eventually have to chop it down. I'd have to make a cobblestone generator and start farming cobblestone. I'd have to expand the island. I'd have to make a farm to grow crops - because crops don't grow out of the grass on their own - to have something to eat. I'd have to get to the other island. I'd have to build a dark chamber for mobs to appear in so that I could use their drops for my benefit.

I'd have to survive.

And I'd have to get out.

(P.S. It's probably a good time to mention that in my world, mostly everything is made of 1x1x1 meter blocks of material, and everything is basically made out of cubes. Yes, including myself. Just so that you can imagine this better.)


	2. Here, There Be Monsters

**A/N: This is a novelization. Everything I do in-game sans boring stuff like hours of cobblestone collecting and tree farming is written here. This is essentially a log.**

**No pun intended.**

* * *

The cobblestone generator was built in seconds. I could have even started mining right away, but... No pickaxe. Yeah. I'd forgotten that. I chopped the tree trunk down and left the tree crown to float. (I never understood physics, not that I needed to.) With the three logs, I made a workbench, which I planted into a hole in the ground that I dug. Then I made a pick. It was wooden and shitty; it was certainly no Minstrument, but it'd have to do. With it, I collected enough cobblestone to expand the island and collect the saplings from the crown and eventually chop down the remaining wood. The sun was going down fast. I created a furnace and plopped it down next to the chest, then used it to bake up a piece of charcoal, which I proceeded to use in the creation of four torches. I put one down next to the water spring in my cobblestone generator; it ignited instantaneously. With the torch giving light through the night, I decided to lie down on the grass and go to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and checked on all my stuff. The bucket, saplings and wooden stuff was all in the chest; I had my pick on me, as well as a few pieces of cobble and the three remaining torches. I sat up on my workbench and overlooked my chunk of land; I was certain that I'd need to expand. But for that, I'd need to go_ under_ the island to collect the dirt. And for that, I'd need to build a platform under the island, and for that, I'd need to get there, and for that, I'd need water. Yes. The rest was already planned. I just took all the necessary supplies with me.

I plopped down the water block on the island's wall, and a torch above it. With a deep breath, I took a leap of faith into the waterfall and started swimming up the water scaffolding. I placed four cobblestone blocks in an L-shape on the island's bottom and jumped up on the protruding one so that I could have some solid grounding. With that, I expanded the platform to underneath the entire island, and a little more. I made a stairway to the top and took away the water source block, to place it down on the cobble generator. Nothing could go wrong after that.

* * *

Once I dispatched the cobble generator temporarily, I took away the two lower layers of dirt from the island. I stored it in the chest. Then, I replanted the tree and decided to rebuild the cobblestone generator into a tower-style one. I collected cobble until my pick broke. Like I said, it was no Minstrument. The stack I'd collected was enough for me to build a bridge to the other, all-sand island. Somehow it stood suspended in the air, despite streams of sand dripping off it constantly. I built a platform under it and collected all of the sand. I was surprised to find out that there was also a chest on the island. Once again there was a piece of paper on the seal. I read it.

"_Glad you were smart enough to make it here. You'll surely be smart enough to light a fire with no flint._"

Why would I light a fire with no flint? Was that a metaphor? Those thoughts ran through my head until I opened the chest and saw ten pieces of obsidian. A portal to the Nether was what the... whatever it was wanted me to make. There was also a slice of melon and a bunch of pumpkin seeds. I decided to take the chest with me back to the mainland. Or... Main island. Actually, it was just my base of operations.I made a hoe and planted both the melon and pumpkin seeds to grow, then I chopped down a tree - with my hand - and made a railing on the lower level of my base. I was about to return to the former sand island to build the Nether portal there, when I saw that there were creepers, skeletons, spiders and zombies on the bridge. I growled in anger. That was the least I needed. In fact, I didn't even notice it was nighttime yet. I ducked behind the railing and spied on the little beasts. Fortunately, none of them came close to me

The zombies and skeletons burned up in the morning and the spiders went who-knows-where, so I only had to deal with the creepers as I went there. The first one blew up on sight, leaving a two-block hole in the bridge, which I patched up. The second one blew up on sight too, and I patched that up as well. Then I placed torches around the bridge and everywhere else, so that this wouldn't happen again. Cheeky bastards. I built a C shape on the little post-mortem island, and a reversed C shape opposing it. These would be the frame holders. Then I built the portal frame. It looked pretty cool. But as I observed it, I realized a big issue. And I shouted that for no reason whatsoever.

"How the heck am I supposed to light it?"


End file.
